entre chien et loup
by Marry-black
Summary: les vacances de Noel à Poudlard, quoi de plus déprimant? pas si sûr...SLASH SBRL oui je sais je suis nulle en résumés [oneshot]


La salle commune des Gryffondors était triste en ces vacances de Noël. Il ne faisait pas encore assez froid pour qu'il neige et une pluie glacée martelait avec fureur les vitres de la tour, transformant le parc de Poudlard en un vaste bourbier. L'habituel bourdonnement des conversations qui régnait dans la salle commune les jours de mauvais temps s'était tu, puisque la plupart des élèves étaient rentrés chez eux pour les fêtes. Il ne restait plus qu'une poignée de rouge-et-or attablés ensemble, et le grattement de leurs plumes emplissait la salle, seulement concurrencé par le craquement du feu qui brûlait dans un coin. Seuls deux élèves n'avaient pas rejoint les autres pour travailler, et restaient silencieux dans un canapé face à la cheminée, à l'écart des autres. Sirius, la tête posée sur les genoux de James, jeta un œil en direction de la table et soupira, eux non plus ne l'avait pas fait ce devoir de potion, mais après tout il avait bien d'autres préoccupations en ce moment que « les multiples usages de la belladone dans les potions depuis le 14eme siècle ». James jouait avec les mèches noires de son ami, absorbé dans la contemplation du feu, s'imaginant que c'était les cheveux de Lily qu'il caressait tendrement. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par la voix de son ami, assez basse pour que lui seul l'entende.

« Prongs ? »

« Mmmh… ? »

« Euh…ça fait quoi quand on est amoureux ? »

James jeta un œil à son ami et haussa un sourcil, mais quand il vit dans les yeux gris plantés dans les siens que ce n'était pas un farce, il s'abîma à nouveau dans la contemplation du feu et réfléchi un instant avant de répondre, sans regarder Sirius.

« Et bien…d'abord tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de penser à cette personne, à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, tu en rêve même… »

Sirius rosit légèrement en se rappelant le rêve qu'il avait fait cette nuit là. Heureusement que Prongs n'avait pas ouvert en grand les rideaux de son lit comme il le faisait chaque matin, il aurait vu dans quel état il se trouvait…

«Ton cœur bat plus vite quand tu vois cette personne, et pourtant tu cherches son regard, tout le temps même si tu rougis et tu as l'air idiot quand elle te regarde. »

Sirius jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à la table non loin d'eux, et sentit son sang battre à ses tempes, plus vite qu'il n'aurait du. Et quand un regard d'or se posa sur lui d'un air déprimé, excédé par son devoir de potions, il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Pour l'air idiot, Potter, c'est qu'à toi que ça arrive… »

James sourit et se tut, l'air fasciné par les flammes qui craquaient dans l'âtre. Après un instant de silence seulement troublé par le craquement du feu et le grattement des plumes, Sirius reprit la parole, l'air troublé.

« James ? »

« Mmmh… ? »

« Je crois que je suis amoureux… »

James posa un regard amusé sur son ami et un grand sourire lui étira les lèvres.

« Je te préviens tout de suite, je bouge en dormant, » plaisanta-t-il. Sirius sourit à son tour et décida d'entrer dans son jeu, se relevant et posant un genou de chaque coté de James. Son sourire s'élargit et il glissa une main dans les cheveux bruns ébouriffés à dessein, tandis que l'autre se posait dans sa nuque.

« Parce que tu croyais que j'allais te laisser dormir… ? »

James rougit et bafouilla quelque chose d'inintelligible alors que Sirius partait d'un grand rire qui ressemblait tant à un aboiement. Il se recula et contempla son ami, un sourire sardonique posé sur les lèvres.

« Comme si je pouvais tomber amoureux de toi, Potter… »

« Arrêtes de dire 'Potter' de cette façon, on dirait Snivellus… »

Sirius frissonna pendant que James riait à son tour, et reprit sa position initiale, allongé, la tête posée sur les genoux de son ami, les jambes pendant dans le vide. James, ayant reprit un tant soit peu son sérieux, demanda tout à coup :

« Alors, qui est l'heureuse élue ? »

« L'heureux élu, hein…si tu crois que je vais te le dire… »

« Oh, allez, je suis ton meilleur ami quand même…Pad's… »

« C'est ça, pour qu'après tu ailles illico tout lui répéter… ?ça jamais. »

« Je ferais pas ça, voyons, tu me connais… »

« Justement oui ! »

« Allez dis moi…c'est quand même pas Lily ? »

« Oh là, non, j'aurais trop peur de subir les foudres du grrrrand James Potter pour m'enticher de la jolie Miss Evans. »

« Qui alors ? Elle est à Griffondor au moins ? »

Sirius hésita un instant.

« Cette personne est à Griffondor, oui. »

James regarda son ami un instant sans rien dire, surpris par sa formulation.

« Paddy, c'est…une fille, au moins… ? »

Sirius détourna le regard et se mit à fixer un point invisible au loin, point invisible qui se trouvait juste au niveau d'une certaine personne, en train de mâchouiller sa plume pour trouver l'inspiration sur ce satané devoir de potion. James suivit son regard et fixa un instant Remus, toujours absorbé dans la contemplation de son parchemin vierge.

« Ooh…alors comme ça mon Paddy préfère les jeunes loups aux belles gazelles, intéressant… »

Sirius, heureux que son ami le prenne de cette façon, reprit son rôle de séducteur et se mit à genoux sur le canapé, le visage dans le cou de son ami, et remit sa main dans les cheveux bruns en bataille, avant de susurrer :

« Ah oui ? ça t'intéresse à ce point ? je me savais attirant, mais là ça dépasse toutes mes espérances…et que dirait cette chère Miss Evans, si elle l'apprenait ? »

James cette fois ci ne se démonta pas et murmura, sur le même ton sensuel :

« Et que dirait ce cher Moony, si il l'apprenait ? »

Sirius se recula, un air terrorisé peint sur son visage.

« Tu ferais pas ça, hein, Prongs ? Dis, tu lui dirais pas ? »

« Relax, Paddy, je dirais rien, j'ai pas envie qu'un 'fâcheux accident' m'arrive lors de mon prochain rendez-vous avec Lily… »

Sirius sourit d'un air carnassier et se rallongea sur les genoux de son ami qui se remit à lui caresser les cheveux distraitement. Il s'était presque endormi, savourant le contact les doigts de James qui frôlaient de temps à autre sa joue, s'imaginant que c'était ceux de Remus, quand le dit Remus les rejoignit et s'écroula presque aux pieds du canapé, la tête posée contre la hanche de Sirius, qui se vit offrir un magnifique sourire en coin par James.

« Alors, ce devoir ? »

Remus soupira bruyamment, tandis que Sirius réprimait un frisson, et James un éclat de rire.

« M'en parles pas. Allons manger plutôt, je vais mourir de faim »

« Bonne idée ! »

les maraudeurs, amputés d'un membre, se dirigèrent donc tout trois vers la grand salle pour aller dîner. Dîner égayé par les sourires en coin et les clins d'œil de James, hilare.

**OoOoOoOoO**

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors elle m'a _encore_ jeté… »

Sirius, allongé de tous son long sur son lit, la tête posée entre les jambes de Prongs, assis en tailleur contre le mur, réprima un éclat de rire, décidément son ami, aussi sincère qu'il était avec Lily, n'était vraiment pas doué avec les filles. Le rideau entrouvert jetait un rai de lumière sur la moue défaitiste de James et sur le petit sourire de Sirius.

« Et toi, ça a pas l'air d'avancer plus que ça, avec Rem's… »

« Mais c'est juste que j'ai pas trouvé de bonne occasion. »

à peine avait-il finit sa phrase que le rideau s'ouvrait et qu'un regard d'or se posait sur les deux amis. James fut le plus rapide à réagir, et avant que Remus n'ait pu prononcer un mot, déclara :

« Bon, mon Pad's, je te laisse, j'ai…euh… rendez-vous avec Lily, à plus. »

avant de sortir, il murmura

« La voilà, ton occasion »

il salua Remus et partit, un sourire amusé posé sur les lèvres.

Sirius fit signe au lycanthrope qui grimpa sur le lit et s'installa à la place de James, contre le mur, il espérait de ne pas sourire trop bêtement, mais là, ses rêves se réalisaient. Remus, dans son lit, là maintenant, bon d'accord, il était juste sur son lit et tout habillée qui plus est, mais bon.

« Sirius ? »

« Mmmh ? »

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

raaah ! maudits soient les loups-garous et leurs sens surdéveloppés.

« Mais euh…rien »

« Padfoot, je _sais_ quand ça va pas, et je _sais_ quand tu mens, et là, tu viens de me mentir… »

bon, maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à tout lui dire, quitte à se faire frapper ou insulter ensuite. Et de toute façons, si il ne disait rien, ce serait Prongs qui le frapperait. Il prit une longue inspiration et rassembla tout son courage.

« Remus, je… »

il ferma les yeux et essaya de continuer sa phrase, sans tenir compte des magnifiques yeux dorés qui le fixaient intensément. Mais ou étaient les Gryffondors courageux ? à ce moment il aurait préféré être à Poufsouffle. Il reprit une longue inspiration et tenta de continuer sa phrase mais il fut arrêté par une paire de lèvres qui venait de capturer les siennes. Il écarquilla les yeux juste à temps pour voir Remus se reculer jusqu'au milieu de lit, l'air horrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Sirius excuses moi, je …j'ai pas pu… »

« Remus… »

« Excuses moi, j'ai pas voulu…je… »

« Rem's… »

« je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'aurais pas du… »

« Moony… »

l'intéressé se tut en entendant la voix si douce et si sensuelle de son ami l'appeler et plongea son regard d'or dans les prunelles grises face à lui. Elles exprimaient tout, sauf du mépris, du dégoût ou de la haine, en fait il y avait plutôt du désir dans ce regard. Sirius, ayant reprit tout son courage, s'approcha de son loup à quatre pattes, et lui posa la main sur la joue.

« Qui t'a demandé d'arrêter ? »

Ce fut au tour de Remus d'écarquiller les yeux quand il vit son ami s'approcher encore et l'embarrasser tendrement. Le contact de ces lèvres si chaudes et si douces électrisa totalement le lycanthrope qui sentit un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale quand les mains chauffées à blanc de Sirius se glissèrent sous ses vêtements et le couchèrent sur le couvre-lit rouge. Sirius quitta à regret les lèvres rosées et regarda son Moony dans les yeux avant de murmurer.

« Tu veux que je te dise ce qui n'allait pas ? Depuis quelques temps je rêve de t'embrasser, de te coucher sur ce lit, de caresser ta peau douce…mais maintenant ça va mieux.»

Remus sourit et ferma les yeux, se laissant aller aux douces caresses et aux petits baisers mouillés que déposaient Sirius partout ou ses vêtements le lui permettaient. Vêtements que Sirius commençait à retirer quand Remus lui plaqua sa main sur la bouche. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur et Remus mima le nom « James » les yeux rivés au rideau écarlate. Sirius entendait aussi à présent les pas hésitants de son ami de l'autre coté, qui s'approchaient dangereusement. James hésita un instant, devant le rideau fermé, mais sa curiosité l'emporta et il ouvrit le rideau juste assez pour apercevoir l'oreiller qui lui arriva en plein dans le nez et le fit chanceler. Il entendit un éclat de rire de l'autre coté du rideau et s'éloigna, vexé.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, je m'en vais…ce qu'ils sont susceptibles, ces canidés… »

Les deux canidés en question écoutèrent les pas s'éloigner. Remus avait toujours la main sur la bouche de Sirius qui entreprit d'embrasser un à un les doigts de son loup.

« Nice shot, Moon's… »

Remus retira sa main avec un sourire et captura à nouveau les lèvres de Sirius avec un sourire, en remerciement du compliment. Le danger éloigné, Sirius retourna à sa tache, à savoir se battre avec les boutons de chemise de Moony, après avoir envoyé balader la cravate rouge et or. Il parvint enfin à se débarrasser de la chemise et se pourlécha les babines en voyant le torse nu qui s'offrait à lui, et se mit bien vite à embrasser et lécher chaque centimètre de peau ainsi dévoilée.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Lily repéra la tignasse hirsute noire qui dépassait d'un fauteuil devant la cheminée et la rejoignit.

« Alors, on se sent seul ? »

« mmh… »

« ils sont pas là, Sirius et Remus ? »

« Non. »

« Potter, pourquoi t'as le nez rouge ? »

"Laisses tomber..."


End file.
